


办公室

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 我还是下手了，写了塞尔玛搞科长的办公室play，严格意义上来说应该是威胁然后诱骗(?)做那档子事吧……。是第一人称，第一人称，第一人称！！！等塞尔玛的立绘还有性格有了具体准确描写之后会重修这一篇，我只是单纯有点想写被戳中软肋然后不得不乖乖的的科长！感觉应该没有别的什么需要预警的了，点开的话就祝吃的愉快！
Kudos: 3





	办公室

黑发女人微垂着眼睛，一如既往地散发着一股子冷淡疏离的气息。报告的内容看得出本人一贯的严谨风格，不过里面的许多过于直白点破的用词上头的人可不会喜欢……果然比起处理一些后面牵涉了关系的委托，还是派这家伙的二科直接去打杀来的方便。

为了不给上级留下太糟糕的印象，在对方不知道的情况下略微“修饰”一下数据之类的东西已经成了必须去做的流程。把手里的纸张丢到一旁，上下打量着女人和包裹着她身躯的黑衣，只有自己知道，那副禁欲的打扮下面到底隐藏了些什么。伸出手去招呼部下凑近上来，揪住她妥帖的高领将手指探了进去，触碰到了一个硬质的、贴着的皮肤的环状物，然后是那上面扣着的金属锁扣。女人把那东西隐藏得很好，不到这种距离几乎无法察觉到那只项圈。像是意识到那动作代表的意味，她的身体僵硬起来，抿紧了下唇，眼神飘向了禁闭着的办公室的门，最终妥协般地软下了肩膀。

午休的时间并不算长，虽然我有很多闲工夫陪她慢慢耗着，但二科显然没有那么——悠哉，对吧，悠哉，属于收尾人的委托是没有尽头的。女人不得不急迫起来，她很清楚在做完之前她是不可能离开这个办公室了，除非有另一个不幸的人闯入进来，然后撞破这些虚伪的暧昧的玩意儿，而她本人肯定不想二科也被连带着卷进丑闻当中。她略微把下摆往上撩去，露出的一截腰部上还残留着尚未完全愈合的疤痕，然后抬脚跨坐到了我的腿上。女人不会说些诱人的话，只能通过最直接的动作表现出来她的意向，她把额头贴近了我的肩膀，乖顺的动作下脊背因为抗拒而剧烈颤抖起来。虽然这种身体关系已经持续了一段时间，但这个人几乎没有表现出不满或是明显的愤怒一类激烈的感情，我知道她肯定在盘算些能改变现况的事情，然而她不明白，这种忍让只会让一切继续把她逼向绝境罢了。扣住她的腰肢往上将衣物掀开到胸口以上，肋侧和小腹摸上去并不顺滑，刀伤和穿刺留下的痕迹包裹在还没来得及换下的纱布中，我快要摸清楚她比较情愿做这事情的规律了，毕竟这个女人从来不会在下午还要出委托的情况下和我在办公室里面捣鼓这些事情。

她的一条腿屈起来搁在了椅子上，用一只手抓着我的领侧，另一只手绕到背后去解开内衣的搭扣，然后将那片布料掀开，弓着背把胸前送到我的手里，女人的乳房因为动作而自然地垂下来，呈现出荡漾的圆润弧度。她的身体并不像看上去那样僵硬，更多的是符合她职位而该有的柔韧。略微收拢了手指包覆住了那对乳峰揉捏起来，指腹绕过突出的乳尖和浅色的乳晕打转，仅仅这样简单的动作就会让她发出轻微的吸气声。第一次做这事的时候这家伙还不知道什么时候该发出怎样的声音，只是咬着嘴唇一直硬撑到了结束，不过现在她的身子显然已经懂了很多。会演变成这样的结果不过是因为这家伙的软肋太过于明显，拿捏住她心爱的部下，比拿捏住她本人更加简单有效，并且让她从根本上失去反抗的底气。

收尾人的衣物构造相当轻便简单以至于不需要皮带，下身的衣物被轻易地踢落在地上，将大片的肌肤曝露在我的眼前。虽然她没有什么动作，但还是绷直了脖颈。我的手贴着她结实的小腹，可以摆弄她的胸口，卷住女人蜷曲的耻毛，打开摄像头做那些会让她面红耳赤的事情，这并没有什么奇怪的。倒不如说，她在我手里的把柄越多，就越能保证她的那些部下的安全，至于那会不会变成一把双刃剑，这家伙似乎并没有考虑那么多。从最开始，这样率直的性格就不应该踏足这样的高位……即便是实力使然。

我按上她的嘴角，然后从她张开的嘴唇中间把手指探入，最开始只是一个指节，然后干脆将整根都插了进去，女人像是克制住了要咬下去的冲动那样用牙齿抵了上来，但还是将我的手指吞到了快到喉头的地步。搅动着她的舌头，感觉得到手指被唾液浸得湿润，她的喉咙因为吞咽而鼓动着，过多的津液顺着嘴角溢出来，她移开目光，抬起一只手擦拭着，但这不过是让她的手背也闪起了水光。抽离的时候，女人伸出舌头一阵干咳，又立刻用手掩住了嘴唇。我将湿漉漉的手指贴近她有些干涩的私处，沿着股沟滑到隐秘的穴口，像往常那样挤进去扩张，但想来想去，感觉应该还是有别的花样可玩的。于是收回了手，贴近她的耳侧压低声音。

“今天你自己来吧。”

她应该是懂我的意思的，因为她的眼神闪动了一下。女人略微探出舌尖舔舐了上唇，然后慢慢地闭上眼睛，打开了脚。她的腿根或许是因为羞耻感而轻颤起来，身子向下沉着，将我的东西向身体里面吃了进去，温热的内壁被逐渐撑开的时候女人本能地扭动着腰部，迎合的动作十分生涩，不过对于这个几乎可以说是只知道战斗的家伙来说已经足够了。她垂着脑袋避开了我的目光，挪动着肢体直到那物事彻底钉在了她的腹腔内部，面颊急促地泛出绯红，还掺杂着些许迷茫。虽然她很清楚只是吃进去没有任何意义，但那之后要怎么做还是一窍不通的模样，揪着我领口的手收紧着，半晌才微妙地侧过脸打量着我的表情。女人的眉头蹙着，不适地眨着眼睛，她的里面没有很湿，甬道干涩地收缩着，我本意不是让这事情进行得这么快，只是这个家伙或许根本不明白要先做那些前戏。单纯肉体的交合没有什么意义，我揽住她的后背让女人趴在肩膀上，另一只手探下去压住她的阴唇抚摸，多少等待这副身体放松下来才敢用上力气顶弄。我不想让事后的迹象过于明显地体现在这家伙身上，不然总会有些过于八卦的无聊的人看出端倪来。

让怀里的家伙重新进入状态花了些时间，她的腰很细，一只手就能够搂紧，身体随着逐渐粗野起来的抽插的动作而颠簸着，不时地低声喘息。她还是会在这种她并不喜欢并且可能带来痛苦的事情里感觉到了快感，以至于结合的部分变得泥泞到足以弄出水声。她的乳尖兴奋地肿胀挺立着，在我的外套上来回地磨蹭着，两条长腿在椅子上半跪着夹在我的身侧。女人的眼角蓄积上了水珠，不自觉地把嘴唇凑了上来，然后被一阵急切地敲打门板的声音打乱了呼吸。

大抵是某个二科的直属收尾人吧，在听到那声音的时候女人明显出现了犹疑，不过她很快就恢复了过来，断续地回应了那些关切的问话后沉下声音让门外的家伙离开。

我确实很佩服这家伙的身体素质，明明一直在被顶着肚子搞，却还能强压下话语里颤抖的尾音，于是干脆按住她的后腰让她整个人都坐在了自己的东西上，一直没插到底的物事也没入了深处。这一下终于是令这家伙露出了失态的神色，以至于瞳孔都微微缩紧起来，然而最终还是没能在部下面前发出那种……我想看到的那种局面，并没有发生。膝盖抵着我的肚子，女人夹着脚，呜咽着呛出一阵断续的气喘，生理性的泪水在面颊上滑出浅显的泪痕，蜷缩起来把鼻尖和脸彻底埋进了我的颈窝。她的手指攒起到发白的地步，压抑着再不想发出任何多余的声音。就这样过了好一会，直到门外窸窣的脚步声远去了，女人的身子才又一点点变回柔软的状态，耗尽了力气那样地半晌没有说话，只是像猫似的咕哝。刚刚的那个瞬间，她一定是想用手肘对着我狠狠地来上一下。

女人的发尾滴落下汗珠，眼睛有些失神，但很快又恢复了神色，手握住椅子的扶手试图撑住身体，但除了发出更多黏腻暧昧的水声之外并没有改变什么。她的后腰上已经覆盖上一层细汗，身上混合着血腥味的洗衣粉气味也被蒸腾出来，原本苍白的皮肤爬上了情欲的浅粉。我打量了一眼桌面上放着的台钟，虽然还有些意犹未尽，但差不多快到了要放她回去的时候，更何况，难得看到这家伙这样失态的模样。于是我把她按回了怀里，像过去那样释放在了女人的身体里，手掌在她的脊背上抹开一片滑腻的汗液，对方如释重负般地眯起双目，长久地叹出一口气。

从这家伙的体内退出之后把这副失去力气的身子放在了办公室的沙发上，而她趴在那里喘息了好一会，才慢慢爬起，整理好身体和衣物后带着虚软和踉跄离开。知道她会一直夹着那些东西直到回家洗漱，因而这些后续的想象也变得有趣了许多。

水迹很快就会消失，除了空气中的些微气味，没有任何激情的痕迹留下，自然也不会有人发现……应该如此吧。


End file.
